Kaitlin's Candy Crisis
Kaitlin develops a massive craving for sweets. But with volleyball, this hinders her performance. Maddy and Kayla try to get Kaitlin to stop with the sweets. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting at the lunch table. She isn't really hungry for anything. Just then, she spots a Hershey's bar in Emma's lunch box. She asks Emma if she can have it. Emma lets her and Kaitlin eats it. Now she wants another one. But she's out of luck because no one else has one. Kaitlin is sad. Before volleyball practice starts, Kaitlin wants to go to CD's. She quick hops into Zack's car and tells him to go to CD's. He's surprised she isn't riding with Austin like usual, but he goes. Kaitlin goes and buys all the candy she can. Se then returns to school and devours it all. Savannah is shocked by Kaitlin's choice of snack. Maddie thought her ''VeggieTales ''addiction was better than this. Kaitlin is starting to regret all that candy. She feels awful during practice. Her coach won't hear it though. Kaitlin continues to practice on a terrible feeling stomach. After practice, she immediately goes to the bathroom and throws up. Maddy and Kayla come in and talk to her. They're gonna help her cut down on the candy. Kaitlin would love their help. She doesn't want to feel this crappy at volleyball ever again. Maddy and Kayla sit down with Kaitlin that weekend and ask her what to do in order to go on a healthy diet. Kaitlin thinks listening to jazz in a construction building montage would help. Kayla doesn't even know what she's saying. Maddy suggests eating vegetables, fruits, and carbs. Kaitlin thinks she should do that. She starts by eating some strawberries. Kaitlin thinks the dieting will go well. The diet pays off. At the next game, Kaitlin performs better than ever. Her coach is impressed by her performance. The whole team is proud of her, especially Maddy and Kayla. They're both glad the diet plan they came up with helped. Kaitlin can't thank them enough for their help. Maddy is glad to have been of assistance and says she'll be there to help whenever she needs it. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Kaitlin's throw up is oddly slightly shown. The reason why it was chosen to be shown is unknown Trivia * Alison's lunchbox features the Michigan Wolverines on it, the University of Michigan's football team * ''Finding Dory ''fruit snacks can be seen in Emma's lunchbox * Zack mentions Austin driving Kaitlin places, like in "Straight Outta School" and "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" * Maddie mentions the events of "Values From Vegetables" * Kaitlin mentions jazz montages, which was seen in "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" ** In this case, "The Rumor Weed Song" from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''is heard again * There is a poster in the gym that reads "NO" with a bomb on it. This could be a reference to when Olivia (Albert) blew up the school in "Banished From School" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles